1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image communication apparatus and an image communication control program.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, facsimile machines for conducting communication in a communication format with a low real time performance using a protocol of ITU (International Telecommunication Union)-T.37 through an IP network (network such as Internet, Intranet, or the like, using an Internet protocol) have employed a coding format such as JBIG, or the like, for code compression of image information.
On the other hand, facsimile machines for conducting communication in a communication format with a high real time performance using a protocol of ITU-T.30 through a public switched telephone network (PSTN) have employed a coding format such as MH/MR/MMR, or the like, for code compression of image information.
In recent years, image communication apparatuses equipped with a protocol of ITU-T.38 for conducting communication in a communication format with a high real time performance through a network have been developed. However, in such a type of image communication apparatus, using a coding format such as JBIG for high code compression of image information may cause a so-called “underrun” of communication by which image information to be transmitted can not be produced. For example, if a document to be transmitted is white, since the amount of data after compression is too small, data intended to be transmitted are insufficient, which is most likely to cause an underrun.